The Hero's Journey
by Fanreader26
Summary: Meeting at such a young age can cause friendships to be born but with this group, it could make an unstoppable team
1. A Different meeting

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thoughts'

~Locations and Transitions~

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Kim Possible

* * *

Chapter 1: A Different meeting

"Mommy, I want to stay with you and daddy and my baby sister." said a little girl who held on to her mother's leg. This girl had red hair that was done up in two twin tails that were held by dark teal bands. She had forest green eyes and freckles on her face. She wore a light teal sundress with a belt that matched her hairbands. She looked up at her father with a pout mentally asking if she could avoid going to her first day in Preschool

Her father knelt down so he could be closer to eye level with her "Now Kimmy-cub, if you did that you would miss out on your first day of pre-school."

"Kimmy-cub" gave an angry look as she crossed her arms and looked away "maybe I don't want to go."

Her mother smiled in understanding as to why her daughter was acting like this "Kimmy, we know that your first day might seem a little scary…."

Her father continued from where her mother left off "...but as soon as you make a friend you'll see what a super time your in for." he said as he swung his arm for emphasis on how exciting it will be for her.

Hearing this, Kimmy became a bit more timid "what if I don't make a friend?"

"Kimmy-cub, there's something that you must never forget."

"Always say please and thank you?"

"Yes that, but I also want you to remember that anything is possible for a Possible."

She felt much better after hearing this as she looked up to her father "okay"

Her father got up and patted her on the head as he walked her into the school

* * *

~later~

It was recess and she found herself having fun on the swings (I remember how fun those were). While she was in the middle of a swing she looked over to a tree to see a blonde boy surrounded by three boys.

"I'm warning you. I have an imaginary friend. He's Hu~ge. Rufus!"

She frowned when she saw one of the three boys push the blonde down. Jumping off from the highest point of her swing she flipped in the air and landed a few feet away from the group "hey leave him alone!"

The three boys looked at each other before looking at her "and what if we don't?"

"Than I'm gonna tell."

The blonde kid began to walk forward and speak as if he was giving an important speech "she is right you know. The jungle law of daycare is behind us. We should all be seen as the same. we have rules, we have structure..." as he was walking one of the bullies stuck out his foot and tripped him

"Hahahahaha"

Kimmy felt her anger grow "hey bullies!"

The three looked back to see the girl somersault before pushing herself into the air and giving a flying kick to one of them. The other two began to run away in fear but before they could get very far, one of them tripped on someone else foot while the other slipped on a well-placed banana peel which caused them to roll on the ground for a bit.

The blonde kid walked up to Kimmy "that was so cool! You flew like whoosh and foom." he said as he made gestures with his hands

Kimmy shrunk a bit as she watched him gesture "you're weird, but I like you."

"Hey, you guys ok?"

Kimmy and the blonde looked to the one who asked to see a girl and an African American boy

The girl had black hair done in a ponytail and was wearing a frilly pink dress.

The African-American boy wore a short-sleeved yellow shirt, tan shorts, and a red ballcap

Kimmy smiled "yes thank you for helping." her smile became a frown when she saw the pink dress the girl wore ripped "sorry about your dress

The girl in pink frowned as she looked down "it's ok. I don't even like this."

Kimmy was confused about this "why?"

"I don't like pink. My momma made me wear it."

"Hey, guys!"

Everyone turned to see another boy walking up to them. The boy had shaggy black hair and blue eyes. He wore a sky blue shirt and red shorts.

"I told the teacher that they were bullying. They got a timeout and they won't get a snack today."

Kimmy and the blonde kid smiled as they walked up to the three newcomers.

The girl in pink gave a small smile to Kimmy "my name's Sam Manson"

The blonde kid went next "I'm Ron Stoppable."

The African American boy went after him "Tucker Foley."

Kimmy smiled and gave a small sheepish wave "I'm Kimberly Possible"

The black-haired boy went last "I'm Danny Fenton. Hey, can we call you Kim instead of Kimberly?"

Kim smiled and blushed in embarrassment as she nodded

* * *

~10 years later~

Kim burst through the doors of the main entrance of the high school in a panic. She swiveled around, ducked under, and jumped over other students. After she slid under one of the male students, she got back onto her feet and ran to her locker which she quickly opened and began typing on the computer that she had installed inside.

While she was doing this Ron walked up to her and leaned on the lockers next to her "Morning Kim."

Kim was still in a panic as she continued to type "not now Ron. I need to print out my report before class."

"Something wrong with your computer at home?"

"Ugh, the tweebs decided to make the computer and printer as well as the toaster into a jetpack for them to use." as she watched the printer work, she grew frustrated when it sparked a bit and jammed "No!"

Ron smiled as he pushed off the lockers "no worries Kim. Rufus can fix it." he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pink animal that stretched its arms and yawned.

Kim looked confused and a bit creeped out at the sight of it. "Uh...what is that?"

"This is Rufus. He's my naked Molerat. Alright buddy, do your thing."

Rufus hopped out of Ron's palm and into the printer.

They both heard Rufus rummage through a few things until the printer began to print out the report Kim needed. Once it was done she pulled it out with a smile on her face "this is perfect." She scanned through the papers until she got to the last one which had a Rufus shaped blank spot. "Rufus!" she looked to see the Molerat standing on the printer with the words written on his body

"Heh hng sorry."

Ron picked up the Molerat in his palm "don't worry Rufus. You got it to work though."

Kim was printing the paper again as she waved her hand over it as if she was trying to magically will it to print faster "come on come on. Yes!" she grabbed the papers and ran off without closing her locker.

Ron moved to close it but something caught his eye and he smiled. It was an old photo that showed five little kids. He closed the locker and ran off after Kim as he heard.

"Hey, Mr. Barkin."

"What's the rush Miss Possible."

* * *

~Meanwhile~

Danny was running through the halls that were empty of any student "two minutes left! I can make it this time!" as he was running he suddenly tripped on someone's foot.

"Hahaha have a nice trip Fentonio?"

Looking back he saw it was Dash, the school bully. He didn't want to deal with any of his antagonizing so he got up and dusted himself off before he turned around and tried to run. Unfortunately, he was grabbed by the shirt and lifted in the air and brought face to face with the jock.

"Where do you think you're going Fenturd?!"

Danny began to sweat a bit as he pointed behind him "um to class so I won't be late?"

Dash just smirked "but you forgot your appointment…" he dragged Danny to the other side of the hall with lockers. "With Mister Locker! HAHAHAHA" he shoved Danny into an open locker before closing it and walking away.

After getting out of the licker thanks to the owner of the locker coming by and opening it, he made his way to class and saw that his teacher, Mr. Lancer, in the middle of his lesson

"Mr. Fenton, Late again. That is five times this week, so you know what that means. I'll be seeing you in detention this afternoon."

Danny groaned as he walked by the teacher, taking the pink slip and made his way to his seat. He sat down in his seat next to Sam.

She looked over to him and whispered: "What was it this time?"

Danny dropped his head on his desk "it was the Ecto-pusses again. They got out earlier when dad was staring at the portal, trying to see if he could "will" some ghost to show up. But when he turns around they pop out and fly away."

Tucker who was sitting behind Sam looked over "dude you should put a lock on that thing."

"Miss Manson, Mister Foley. Unless you want to join your friend in detention, please refrain from speaking during the lesson."

Both went back to focusing on the lesson

Danny rummaged through his bag before pulling out his notebook and opening it. As he opened it, a photo slipped out and fell to the ground. Noticing this, he bent down to pick it up before looking at it. He smiled as he looked at the figures on the photo.

Both Sam and Tucker noticed this and Tucker smiled at it, while Sam just frowned. because even though she was fond of the memory, she hated the fact that she was wearing that pink frilly dress that her mom made her wear.

* * *

End of Chapter

This story popped into my head as I was reading a story by Flowerprincess 11: "The many Dates of Danny Fenton" and one of its sequel companion piece "After the many Dates: Danny and Kim" by NeoMark. This has nothing to do with those, I just want you guys to know where this came from and if you haven't read them, then go check them out.

I will be trying to merge the two universes together and try to come up with an original story after maybe a couple of episodes on each side. I don't know where this story will go as I didn't think ahead for this but hopefully it becomes a good story

As you guys can probably tell I used the movie as a basis on the meeting they had and the bullies are just some random kids.

Everyone is 14, Freshmen high school so Danny only just got his powers while Kim is the same as she was at the beginning of the show

I have no idea where Amity park or Middleton are. I might just randomly put them somewhere as nothing concrete is given about their location. But if one of you guys have an idea then let me know.

Now that this has been put up, I'm off to write the next chapter of "A Fury's Journey"

Ps if anyone has a better name for this story let me know

Please read, favorite, follow, and review


	2. An unexpected reunion

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thoughts'

{phone call}

~Locations and Transitions~

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Kim Possible

* * *

Chapter 2: An unexpected reunion

Kim was right now laying on her bed as she was grumbling on the phone about what had happened during school "I can't believe this Ron. I mean 'detention' ...ME. how can I get detention?"

{come on Kim. it's not that bad. I mean I've had it plenty of times.}

"Yeah but I'm a cheerleader! We don't _do _detention."

{and what kind of people do detention?} Ron asked in sheer curiosity

Before Kim could respond she heard

"Kimmie! Dinners ready!"

Kim looked towards her door and spoke into the phone "sorry Ron but gotta go!"

{Later Kim}

Kim hung up her phone and went downstairs for dinner

* * *

~With Ron~

Once Ron put down his phone he looked to the center of his room to see that it was an utter mess. "Alright, time to continue my search. RUFUS."

A pile of shirts began to move until Rufus popped out "hengh hengh Over here!"

Ron knelt down and picked Rufus up "Any luck?"

Rufus shook his head "uh-uh"

Ron sighed as he looked towards his closet and got an idea "hmm maybe…." he made his way to his closet. Once he was there he and Rufus started digging through all the things he had in it. After a few minutes, he pulled out what he was looking for. It was a small scrapbook that only had one photo in it as he had another one in the attic that ha the rest of the photos he had. He opened it and pulled out a photo. It was the same photo that Kim had as it was a picture of the first friends they had made. He moved back to his bed and smiled at the photo.

Rufus jumped up onto his shoulder and looked down at the photo. He looked at it before giving a questioning sound to Ron.

Ron looked on his shoulder at Rufus "it's me and K.P when we first met. The three with us…" he said as he pointed at the three kids "we met them the same day we met back in Pre-K. We didn't get to know them long since for some weird reason they all moved away around the same time. Their names were…" he didn't get to finish what he was saying as his phone began to ring. Putting the photo down and moving to the phone he answered "He~llo Stoppable residence….. K.P?...Gustavo…..I …..don't remember him. ...oh the flood thing with the piranhas! Ok, I'll be ready." he looked to Rufus and nodded "It looks like we got a mission."

* * *

~Meanwhile, Amity Park Zoo~

"Sam, how long do we have to watch this gorilla? All we found out is that he likes to scratch his butt."

Sam looked at Danny and saw that he was half asleep while watching the Purple-back Gorilla. "Danny this is for your benefit so why not _try _to focus."

Danny shrugged his shoulders as he looked down from the control room down into the Gorilla pen. "I'm trying and I think we have learned all we can," he looked over to Tucker and saw that he was messing with his PDA "any luck Tucker?"

Tucker looked up and smiled "yeah, I got to level 7 and about to beat the plant into the ground."

Sam glared at Tucker for that last comment before going back to watching the Gorilla.

Danny groaned as he fell asleep after another a minute of watching nothing new.

Sam looked at Danny with a glare as she sighed "he better be glad that I got us a few nights of this."

Tucker whined, "oh come on Sam, why can't we just go do something other than this?"

"Because this is to help Danny get a better grade." she then looked through her binoculars "Besides don't you think it's amazing to watch this majestic creature?" as she said this, she watched the Gorilla scratch its butt again. She was answered with a snore, causing her to look back to see Tucker with his head leaned back and snoring with some drool coming out of his mouth. She just sighed as she went back to watching the gorilla

Unknown to the three of them, they were being watched by a pair of high tech binoculars being used by someone looking for a good hunt. "I look forward to adding this rare breed to my collection."

* * *

~Next day after school, Middleton~

"Can you make this quick Wade, I don't have a lot of time." Kim spoke into her Kimmunicator

Wade got an understanding look "ah cheerleading."

Kim became downtrodden "mm Detention."

Wade was shocked at this "Cheerleaders don't get detention!"

Ron moved his head to be seen by Wade "so everyone says."

Kim pushed Ron's head out of the way as she spoke to wade "anyway, what have you got?"

Wade began typing on his computer "ok I used the freeze-frame from last night." he brought up a police profile of the woman that they saw on the security footage "her names: Shego. She is wanted in 11 countries for theft, property damage and a whole list of other things."

Ron saw this and gave an interested look "ooh add one more to the list of wanted" he gave a purring growl (have no idea how to call it) after seeing her

Rufus poked out of his pocket giving his own purring growl.

Kim rolled her eyes "so not your type. Anyway we should …" she began to walk away but bumped into Mr. Barkin

"It's 1500 hours Possible. Hop to it."

Ron was shocked at what he heard "she has to do 1500 hours! Let the time fit the crime, Mr. B"

Mr. Barkin got into Ron's face with his usual grumpy face "you want a piece of me Stoppable?"

Ron back away and hid behind Kim's locker door "Pass. Remember Kim, chocolate is as good as money in there and don't look anyone in the eyes."

Kim slumped as she moved to close her locker. She paused as her eyes caught sight of the photo on it. She smiled at it as she closed it. Walking away she had a stray thought hit her 'it's been so long since I've seen them, I wonder what they are doing now.'

* * *

~Amity Park, After school~

Danny was looking at the ceiling as he counted the spots on it "134….135…..136….wait ...did I count that one already?"

Mr. Lancer who was reading a book, looked at Danny "you know Mr. Fenton, if you are so keen in numbers, perhaps you should work on your math assignment while you are here."

Danny looked at Mr. Lancer and thought about it "I guess that would be a good idea." he began to rummage through his bag before pulling out a paper and began to work on it.

Everything was quiet for a bit with the only sound being the turning of a page from Mr. Lancers's book and the scribbling of Danny's pencil.

Suddenly Danny gasped as a blue mist came out of his mouth "oh no."

"BEWARE!"

Danny groaned as he knew who it was

Mr. Lancer looked up and saw the Box Ghost floating in front of him. He jumped from his seat and panicked "Fall of Reichenbach! A ghost!"

Danny was thinking of a way to get his teacher out o the way so he yelled out "a Ghost! Run!" he bolted for the door and looked back to see Lancer running behind him but went in the other direction of the hall. Once he knew that Lancer was a good distance away he went back into the room and looked at the Box Ghost with a dry look. He didn't even say anything as the Box Ghost went on with his usual speech on "all things square". He reached into his bag and pulled out the Fenton Thermos and quickly captured him. He was about to put the thermos away but his ghost sense went off again. He looked confusingly at the thermos "that's a first. My ghost sense going off when the ghost is in here." he was brought out of his thoughts when something clamped on his ankle and he found himself flying through the air. He saw himself being pulled towards the wall and on instinct went intangible so he didn't crash into the wall. After a speedy trip through the air, he found himself dangling upside down and looking at the mechanical face of the one that caught him. "Uh normally I would have a witty comment about this but right now, I'm just trying not to lose my lunch." he said as he brought his hand to his mouth to avoid doing what he said he was about to do

The mechanical being looked at the boy "hmm I thought you would put up more of a challenge than this. No matter your pelt will still look well on my wall."

Danny was now looking green as what the being said hit his ears "that's just sick and wrong." he immediately transformed and focused his intangibility to get out of the cable that was around his ankle. He then kicked away his opponent. "I don't know who you are but I' sending you back where you came from."

The Mechanical being smiled "yes I will go back." he brought out several rocket launchers from his back "with you as my prize." he fired a volley of rockets, all targeting Danny

Danny panicked as he saw this "GEH!" and he flew away as fast as he could, trying to avoid being hit

* * *

Sam and Tucker were outside the school waiting for Danny to come out.

Tucker was messing with his PDA "so after this we head over to the zoo and do gorilla watching thing again?"

Sam nodded "yep and then we help Danny write the paper and we are done."

Tucker and Sam would have continued talking but they heard something above them

"GEH!"

They both looked up and saw Danny flying away from a volley of missiles "DANNY!"

* * *

Danny was flying around trying to get the missiles off his tail and was lucky enough to have a couple of them impact on each other but he still had three after him. "Gotta get him and his toys somewhere he won't cause any damage." he looked around and saw that he was close to his house. "Maybe I can get him into the Ghost Zone." he flew down towards the ground, getting the missiles to follow him. Once he made it close to the ground he went intangible and flew through it with the missiles exploding on the ground.

Danny appeared in his parent's lab and looked around "maybe something here can help…." he didn't get to think more as he was tackled to the wall. He grunted in pain and looked up at the ghost "who are you?"

"I am Skulker. The ghost zones most skilled hunter! And you….are my prey."

"Hey let him go!"

Both Skulker and Danny looked towards the stairs to see Sam and Tucker running towards them

Danny using this distraction focused his powers and sent out a blast of energy from his hands into the chest of Skulker.

Skulker was sent flying into the opposite wall.

Danny looked down at his hands as they glowed with green energy "Woah. Is this a new power?"

Sam and Tucker were stunned at this before running closer to Danny

Unfortunately, Tucker tripped on an Ecto gun and dropped his PDA, which was sent flying and hit Skulker in the head

Skulker sat up and looked at what hit him and picked it up. "That technology, so sleek, so modern." he lifted up his free hand and looked at his wrist computing device. It was an old piece of junk with wires sticking out and it's shell looking like it was made out of cardboard. "Hmm I wonder…." he ripped off his device and slapped Tucker's PDA in its place.

Tucker whined out as he saw him have his PDA "hey I have four payments on that!"

Skulker's mechanical arm sprouted out a couple of wires and connected with it. He was then enveloped with blue electrical energy and everyone knew that he was now stronger

Sam glared at Tucker "way to go Tucker! You just made the bad guy _more _bad!"

Tucker looked at Sam "how was I suppose to know my PDA was ghost compatible?"

Both Sam and Tucker were then blasted with Ecto goo and were now stuck on the wall

Danny panicked as he saw this and flew towards them "guys!" he, unfortunately, didn't get the chance to help as he was suddenly caught in a net.

Skulker smiled as he now had his prey "the prey always falls to the hunter." Skulker then flew to the portal dragging Danny with him

Sam and Tucker watched as their friend be dragged into the ghost zone "DANNY!"

Danny tried to get out of the net before he was pulled into the Ghost zone but he was not fast enough as he saw himself go through the green swirls of the portal. He then found himself floating in the ever expanse of the ghost zone "wow, so this is what it looks like." he shook his head and focus his energy into his hands and blasted the net off him. He immediately turned to Skulker and blasted him in the back.

Skulker screamed in pain and turned to see that his prey was now out "good, I enjoy it when the prey continues to fight against its fate." he brought his arm up and a laser cannon popped out of it and blasted it at Danny

Danny dodged the blast and sent his own. "I may not fully know how to use this but I'm going to use it." he flew at Skulker and swerved around the next two rays sent his way and tackled Skulker.

Both wrestled around as they kept trying to win the fight. What neither of them realized was that a natural portal appeared in their way and they wrestled into it.

* * *

~Meanwhile, Bueno nacho~

"Thanks for getting me out of there Ron. It was like a meeting of the lifetime losers club." Kim said as she leaned back in her seat

Ron smiled and nodded "yeah." it took him a few seconds before he realized something "hey, I've been in detention."

Kim just had an impassive face "heh…." she was saved from her statement as she heard her Kimmunicator go off. She picked it up quickly and spoke in a cheerful relieved voice "Wa~de! what do you have."

"I've checked air traffic leaving south America for anything suspicious. There was a small private jet leaving."

Kim smiled at this "destination?"

"Just a little private island in the carribian"

Kim scoffed at this cliche "evil lair much."

"And get this, they say that the island is haunted." Wade said while waving his fingers in a spooky manner

Ron and Rufus grew afraid at this bit of news, with Rufus jumping into Ron's Soda "haunted."

Now Kim was just mocking "Haunted island? 'Keep out meddling kids'." she waved her hand dismissively "please. Let's go, Ron"

Wade brought up his hand to stop her "wait before you go, check your backpack."

Ron reached over the table and began to dig through Kim's bag "ooh new toys"

Kim looked at her friend "Hey, it's my backpack!"

Ron just kept rummaging through it "I have to familiarize myself with the gear. Like this high tech….:" he pulled out a small cylindrical object "Lipstick"

Wade smiled "actually that's not normal lipstick"

Ron opened it and pointed the end at his face "ooh is it cherry flavored?" he was suddenly hit in the face with a pink bubblegum like substance.

"Elastic constricting agent."

The substance on Ron's face began to constrict on his face and he tried to get it off but it wouldn't be removed. After a few tries, it shrunk to his nose but he got his finger stuck in it as well

Kim watched this with some amusement and Rufus was laughing hard at the predicament that his friend was in

Kim looked through her bag again and found her compact "My compact! I've been looking for this."

Ron grew weary of it as the last thing that came out of the bag attacked him "what's that do?"

Kim just answered dryly "it's a small mirror that allows me to check my face. Come on Ron lets jet"

* * *

~Later~

Kim and Ron were sneaking their way through the lab of Dr. Drakken. They made their way towards the computer that had the blueprints for the Robot tic. Overall they were glad to be away from the tank of sharks. They made it to the computer and Kim pressed a few keys getting the cd slot to open before she grabbed it. She and Ron moved as they heard Drakken and Sheko talk

"...he or she will be at my mercy."

"And they'll bow to your will or~"

"KABOOM!"

Kim and Ron moved further and began to whisper "ok, so we are definitely putting this guy in the 'Mad Scientist' category."

Ron whispered his question "Mad angry or Mad crazy?"

Shego jumped into a fighting pose behind Ron with her powers active "what do you think?"

Drakken grabbed a remote and gave an exasperated "look at this! Why do I even bother with the sharks?" he pressed a button causing several laser canons to drop from the ceiling.

Ron saw this and in a confident voice spoke "Remote controlled lasers, I'll handle this!" he stepped in front of Kim and puffed up his chest

Kim just put her hands on her hips and tilted her head as she gave a dry look to Ron

After a few seconds, Ron just slumped down "I got nothing…" he looked to Kim with his hand gesturing to her "Kim?"

Kim looked around and reached into her pocket to pull out her compact to deflect the soon to be coming lasers.

Everyone stopped what they were doing when suddenly, something appeared in the air. They all looked at it to see that it was green and swirling in the air.

Drakken looked to Shego "Shego, are you doing that?"

Shego gave him a dry look as she brought up her hand to show that she wasn't using her powers "does it look like I'm doing anything?"

Kim was looking interested at it as she pulled out her Kimmunicator "Wade! I need to know what that is."

"What?"

Kim turned the screen towards the swirling object

Wade was interested in it "woah." he moved his head closer to the screen "based on the fact that it seems to be made of some kind of energy, I would have to guess that it is a portal of some kind."

Kim brought the screen back to her "what kind of portal and where does it lead?"

Wade shrugged as he had no clue

Ron tapped Kim on the shoulder and pointed "uh Kim it's doing something."

Kim looked up to see that the portal was fluctuating

Everyone watched as the portal grew in size and suddenly something was launched from it. The object crashed into the ground causing a dust cloud to form. They all stood still, waiting for whatever came out to be visible.

Suddenly something was sent flying out of the cloud and into a wall with a grunt.

Everyone was confused to see a mechanical robot with an eerie glow hit the wall

Kim once again turned the screen of her Kimmunicater to it "Wade what is that?"

"I don't know that either….wow that's a first. Two things I don't know in a row."

Kim turned her head when she heard a grunt behind her and then something flew out of the cloud, finally dissipating. She saw something black and white fly towards the metal man

* * *

Skulker opened his eyes and brought out his blasters and took a few shots at Danny

Danny was lucky to dodge the first blast but was sent back from the next one. Hitting the adjacent wall he shot back at Skulkerwhich was dodged. He and Skulker flew into the air and began shooting at each other.

Drakken looked to Shego and gave a command "Shego stop them before they destroy the lab!"

Shego lit up her hands and jumped into the fray. She sent out a few plasma blasts at the mechanical being and was able to hit him in hit back

Skulker yelled in pain as he was hit in the back.

Danny saw an opportunity and sent another Ecto ray at Skulker which sent him into the ground. Danny flew up close and grabbed the thermos on his belt and quickly aimed at Skulker "this hunts over" he activated it and sucked Skulker in. Danny sighed in relief "finally."

"Hiya!"

Danny was suddenly kicked in the back and sent to the ground. "Gah!." he was not expecting that since he only had Skulker to deal with. He flipped onto his back only to see a hand covered in green energy. He looked to see who was over him "um …."

Shego glared at the kid in front of her "well seems this will be the shortest meeting I'll ever have" she lifted her hand ready to strike but was kicked off by Kim

Kim flipped off Shego and landed next to the white-haired boy "don't know who you are but if she doesn't like you then you can't be bad."

Danny rubbed his head in confusion as he got up "uh thanks." he looked towards the woman that was attacking him before he decided to help this redhead girl that for some reason seemed familiar "need some help?" he asked as he floated in the air and got in a ready position

Kim was grateful for the help and looked to her best friend "Ron!..."

Danny quirked an eyebrow and looked at the girl. Following her line of sight, he saw a blond next to the computers. For a second he felt another bit of nostalgia.

Kim tossed Ron the disk for him to hold on to. Ron was able to catch it and put it in his pocket with Rufus

Shego saw that Kim wasn't paying attention and threw a plasma blast at her

Danny caught sight of the blast and in a split second decision he grabbed the girl by her shoulder and made them both intangible

Kim was about to ask what the white-haired guy was doing but the green plasma shot was her immediate danger. She realized that she wouldn't be able to dodge and closed her eyes to brace for the pain….but it never came. She heard an explosion behind her and looked to see the main computer explode.

Shego was confused as to what happened but she grew wide-eyed as she saw that the explosion started a "chain reaction!"

Draken panicked and began freaking out and ran for his life

Kim began to run away with the newcomer following "Ron! Let's move!"

Ron began to run away and was a good distance in front of Kim. unknown to him however was the fact that something fell out of his pocket

Danny noticed this and as he ran by he bent down to pick it up. He then chose to fly, which made him faster and he wrapped his arm around the girl's waist and then the blond and he flew them all out of the lair, just in time for an explosion. The explosion had caused him to lose his balance in his flight and all three fell into the sea

All three came up for air and watched as the lair went up in smoke

Danny was still confused about what had just happened and looked to the two other teens "uh….what just happened?"

Kim looked at him and just waved her hand dismissively "just another normal day for us."

Danny gave her a deadpan expression "this shouldn't be normal for anyone." 'Although I can't really say anything.' He realized that he still had the thing that the guy dropped in his hand and brought it out of the water "oh hey you dropped this." he brought the thing up ready to give it to him but he stopped when he saw what it was.

Ron was going to take it but he saw the new guy freeze and was staring at it "uh dude you ok?"

Danny was still staring at it and then grew wide-eyed at something he heard. "'Ron' she said her name was 'Ron'…." he looked to the guy "Ron?….are you Ron Stoppable?"

Ron tilted his head before smiling wide "yeah you heard of me? You hear that Kim! I'm getting some rep now!"

Danny looked at the girl "Kim? Kimberly Possible?"

Kim waved her hand dismissively "just Kim is fine."

Danny was gobsmacked. He didn't know what to say as floating in front of him were "Kim...Ron...I can't believe it's you…"

Kim and Ron looked at each other in confusion before looking at him and Kim asking "have we met?"

Danny brought up the photo in his hands and pointed at the little black-haired boy in the photo "do you remember me?"

It took a second before both Kim and Ron grew wide-eyed themselves "...Danny?!"

* * *

End of chapter

It's kind of confusing when the first episode of the series is the pilot and it's more in the lines of being in the middle of things. The episode I am starting with for Kim possible is episode 4 with the Robot tic and for Danny phantom is episode 3 with Skulker. I didn't want to spend so much time on the fight with Skulker so I had Shego unknowingly help

I am taking some liberties on some things with the shows like Danny getting his ghost rays a little earlier than usual.

The hardest part for me in this chapter was coming up with a way for Kim and Danny to meet. My original idea was that during Danny's first fight with Desiree, he wished for help and Kim was brought in but as you have read I changed it with skulker and they fell through a natural portal and from what I remember, natural portals can lead you anywhere and anytime

Also, I was watching the KP series and realized that there is nothing really giving a sense of continuity. You could rearrange a bunch of episodes and it would still work. The only exceptions are the ones that actually have an episode that follows. So with that, I ask you, readers, what episode should I use from Kim possible. The only thing I restrict on it is that some of the intro episodes with villains be left alone. After a few chapters, I will start an original plot (I hope)

anyway I hope you liked it

Please read, favorite, follow, and review


	3. Revealing his truth

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thoughts'

~Locations and Transitions~

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Kim Possible

* * *

Chapter 3: Revealing his truth

'Kim, Ron, and Rufus were at the moment watching their newly acquired fourth companion as said companion was beating his head on the wall of the plane they were using.

Danny was bumping his head on the wall as he mentally and, somewhat physically beating himself for letting his secret out so quickly when he came face to face with the two of his childhood friends that he didn't stay with. "How *thump* could I *thump* just spill *thump* my secret *thump* like that."

Ron leaned over to Kim and whispered "uuuh shouldn't we stop this?"

Kim shook her head as she was still stunned at seeing her childhood friend return, looking completely different than before. She got up and moved over to the still thumping teen. "I think you've left a deep enough dent in the wall Danny."

Danny stopped his thumping as he looked back at Kim with a tired look. He looked back to the wall before glancing back at Kim "maybe….*thump*. Ok, I'm done." he moved over to another seat as he sat down on the opposite side from Ron and Kim's seat and dropped his head into his hands.

Kim sat next to Ron as she looked on at her friend. She thought back to what had happened at the evil lair and could only think of one thing. 'Something must have happened to him during the time we haven't seen him. It must be why his hair is white and that suite could be his uniform. Like our mission wear.'

Ron brought Rufus up to his face and spoke in a whisper "what do you think is wrong with him buddy? He looks like he just learned that Bueno Nacho was closing and would never reopen."

Rufus looked horrified at the analogy as Rufus thought the idea of never having his favorite nachos ever again just seemed wrong. "Eeek!"

Kim rolled her eyes as she spoke "Ron, not everything has to do with Bueno Nacho and from what he said during his...um….meltdown, he let out a secret that he didn't want others to know."

"Like what?"

Kim sighed "from what he said, maybe his powers or maybe his identity. Although I don't see how he can hide his identity if he just has his face out."

What neither Kim, Ron nor Rufus knew was that Danny had enhanced senses so their quiet talk was still hearable to him "it's my identity that I let loose. I'll tell you how when we aren't in the air with someone else."

The three were shocked to see that they were heard before Kim smiled and gestured to the pilot "don't worry about Mr. Rameirez. He'll keep a secret if I ask nicely."

Said pilot, who was an average man with a thick mustache, looked behind him to the teens "after you saved me from that mudslide, I will say nothing about what is said here."

Danny quirked an eyebrow at what the man said before he shook his head "that's nice to know but the fewer people that know, the better."

Kim shrugged her shoulders as she leaned back in her seat

Ron looked at the thermos that was laying next to Danny and pointed at it as Rufus jumped down to get closer to it. "So what's with the thermos and that dude you were fighting?"

Danny sighed as he looked at the thermos that Rufus was trying to open. His eyes shot open as he quickly picked up the thermos "be careful! You don't want to release that guy. He was the toughest ghost that I have faced and I don't want to fight him again."

Ron screamed out in fear, finding out that it was a ghost in the thermos "BWAH!"

Rufus jumped back and ran into Rons's pocket and peeked out of the flap.

Danny felt some sense of nostalgia at Ron's reaction as he had reacted the same way when a spider had landed on his head during their pre-K days. "Relax. As long as no one hits the release button, he should stay in there."

Kim gave a skeptical look at the thermos "you sure it's a ghost? I mean it is a bit far fetched to think ghosts are real."

Ron looked to Kim as he still shivered in fear "Wade said the island was haunted. This just proves it!"

"Ron, you shouldn't take the whole haunted thing seriously."

Danny chuckled at how Kim wasn't believing the ghost aspect of what happened. He was the same way as her before the lab accident. "Kim I know that it's hard to believe but it's true. The guy I was fighting was a ghost."

Kim just crossed her arms as she leaned back "yeah, I still don't believe it."

Danny sighed "well it is rather hard to believe. Anyway, I'll tell you my story when we land."

Kim and Ron nodded as the four just waited for the plane to land

* * *

~Later~

"I thought that we would be landing at an airport or something!"

Kim just looked behind her at Danny as she smirked and put on her goggles "we never said anything about an airport!" she then jumped out of the plane with grace

Ron walked up to the open door and looked back "don't worry, we do this kind of thing all the time." Ron, unfortunately, was unprepared for the suction of the plane and was flung out the door

Danny stood there gaping at the door before he took a breath and psyched himself up "ok, ok. I can do this, I can do this." he looked at the parachute in his hand before at the door again and just slumped "aw to hell with it." he dropped the chute and ran at the door before diving out.

* * *

~outside Kim's house~

Kim landed on the ground before she unhooked her parachute and took off her helmet. She shook her hair once the helmet and goggles were off and she heard Ron scream. She looked across the street to see Ron tangled up in a tree and smiled at the typical accident that happens to Ron.

Ron was able to get himself out of his chute and fell to the ground. He got up and ran his hands through his hair to get the leaves out and then moved over to stand by Kim.

They both looked up to see Danny freefalling down

Ron began to look worried "uh...does he have a parachute on?"

Kim pulled out a pair of binoculars and saw that there was no chute on his back "No he doesn't!" she yelled out in panic. Her mind began to think rapidly of what she could do to save him but she couldn't think of anything. But as Danny was getting closer she saw that he was slowing down.

Danny had slowed down his fall and then landed gently onto the ground. But as he touched down, he slumped to his hands and knees as he breathed in deeply. He knew he could fly but it was a lot different jumping out of a plane and free falling for several thousand feet in the air. "I….am ….not…..doing….that again." once he caught his breath he stood up only to be slugged in the shoulder by Kim "ow!"

Kim glared at him "don't do that! We thought you fell out of the plane without a parachute!"

Danny chuckled sheepishly as he was still rubbing the spot Kim hit "sorry. I thought that I could just fly out but found out that it was much higher than I have ever been before."

Kim sighed as she just shook her head "come on. We can talk inside."

Danny looked at the house they were in front of and couldn't help but say "hasn't changed at all since the last time I was here." as they got closer though he quickly said "I'll follow you but I uh…. Will be invisible."

Before Kim or Ron could say anything, they saw Danny disappear from sight.

"Uh dude? You still there?"

"yeah, I just don't want people to know about me."

Kim and Ron looked at each other before they went to open the door.

Once they walked in, Kim's dad greeted them. "Hey, Kimmie cub how was the haunted island?"

Kim couldn't see it but she could feel the smirk on Danny's face from being called that "it was fine dad. We actually have some things we need to talk about so we will be in my room."

Kim's dad just nodded with a smile but as the teens passed he shivered "ooh must have let a draft in.

* * *

~Kim's room~

Once the teens made it into Kim's room, Danny made himself visible, floating in the air and with a clear smile on his face "so he still calls you 'Kimmie cub'."

Kim felt embarrassed at how her dad acted with her. She grumbled as she sat on her bed before she sighed and looked at Danny "forget about that. What happened to you since we were kids? I don't remember you having powers before and you had black hair before."

Danny rubbed the back of his head in nervousness and stopped floating in the air. "well ….I guess I should start with this." a ring of white light appeared around his waist before it split into two, with one going up his body while the other went down.

Kim, Ron, and Rufus shielded their eyes from the light but when they looked again, they saw that Danny had changed. The white hair changed to black, the hazmat suit was replaced with a white shirt with a red oval in the center and blue jeans.

Kim could not help but think 'now this looks more like what Danny would look like.' she also noticed that his body language had changed, instead of standing up straight like before, he was slouching a bit and the look in his eyes seemed to have changed from confident to nervous.

Danny looked at the three and could not help but chuckle at the gobsmack look that both Ron and Rufus had.

Ron shook his head and started babbling "how...wha….why…..whe…..who….wazzamaw…"

Kim looked at him "Ron!"

Ron stopped his rambling and just stared at Danny. He had so many questions but he settled with the basic "how?"

Danny sat on the ground and spoke: "Well, it happened when my parents began to build a portal…."

Danny had filled them in on what happened during the lab accident, how he used his powers, the troubles that he had to face and how he ended up with them.

The three listening to Danny's tale were gaping at him as they had heard some things that were a little unnerving and the three asked at the same time "you're dead!?"

Danny shook his head "only half dead. At least that's the only way to actually explain it, you know, being half-ghost and all."

Kim sighed "this is a lot to take in." she still felt some skepticism on the whole ghost thing but Danny had said that there was a science on the whole thing. She would have continued thinking about this but she looked at her clock and saw that it was late. "It's late, we should call it a day." she looked to Ron "you ok to head home?"

Ron nodded "yeah, I can have your dad drop me off."

Kim looked at Danny and grew a little worried "what about you Danny?"

Danny shrugged his shoulders "I don't really know where I am and flying in any direction could leave me further away and I can't really just pop up in front of your parents and say that I need to crash. Besides, I doubt they remember me."

Kim smirked at Danny which caused him to feel even more nervous

* * *

~one convincing talk later~

"If he needs a place to stay for the night than I don't see a problem."

Danny was shocked to hear that Kim's dad was letting him stay for the night. He didn't hear the whole thing but he still didn't expect him to say yes.

James walked up to Danny and looked the boy over. After a second he smiled "it's nice to see you after so long Daniel. It's been a long time." he stretched out his hand for Danny to take

Danny shook the hand as he spoke "It has been a long time Mr. possible, although I didn't really think that you would remember me."

James chuckled at this "of course I remember you. Kimmie cub spoke a lot about you when you two were in Pre-K."

"Dad!"

Danny smiled at this before he spoke again "well thanks for letting me stay the night."

* * *

~Next day~

Danny was sitting in the restaurant Bueno Nacho as he was waiting for Kim and Ron to arrive after Kim got out of detention. He had called Sam and Tucker in the morning to get them to come up with a story to tell the adults. Needless to say the second he said it was him, he got an earful. "At least they said they would cover for me." he was munching on some nachos he bought since Kim had told him that this was a meeting spot that she and Ron usually ended up at. Before he could eat another chip her heard the doors burst open

"What makes you think we will be safe here?"

"I didn't, but chases make me hungry. Nachos?"

"No thanks, I'm more concerned about the thing about to blow up my face!"

Danny looked to the door as he recognized he voices "Kim? Ron? Out of detention already?" he noticed that Kim was in a cheerleader outfit and for a second he blushed at seeing her in it before he shook his head.

Kim and Ron looked to Danny and were a little surprised to see him there until Kim remembered that she had told him to wait for them there. She palmed her face and would have said something but suddenly the roof began to tear apart and disappear to show Drakken and Shego in a hovercraft with a satellite dish aimed down at them.

Danny was stunned to see this kind of thing happen as he hasn't seen anything like this before. He watched as the green-colored woman jump down and land on a table as she announced to everyone

"Kim Possible has something that belongs to us!"

Kim jumped up on a counter and face off wit Shego "guess what, I don't want it"

Shego looked confused about this "what it's on you? Like….stuck?"

Kim pointed at her nose as she spoke in a sarcastic tone "hel~lo, it's not a nose ring."

Danny looked to Kim and squinting his eyes he could see something tiny on her nose.

Drakken shouted down to the group "take her whole nose if you have to!"

Shego flared her powers as she smirked "works for me."

Danny didn't like this as someone he knew was right now in danger. Seeing that the fight that was taking place in the restaurant had grabbed everyone's attention he chose to duck under the table of his booth and whispered out "I'm going ghost!" in a flash he changed into his alter ego Danny Phantom and flew out to help

Shego was fighting Kim trying to hit the girl with her plasma. Backflipping away she launched a few blasts at Kim who was flipping out of the way of the blasts.

"I always wanted to see a catfight but I think this is a little too much!"

Shego looked behind her to see who spoke but was hit in the stomach by a green blast that sent her into the wall. Rubbing her head, she looked at who shot her and growled when she saw it was the same guy from the lair "and who are you supposed to be?!"

Danny landed in a fighting pose with his hands glowing green with energy "wow rude. I thought it was a courtesy to introduce yourself first before asking for your dance partner's name."

Shego got up and lit her hand "yeah? How's this!" she launched her plasma at Danny, aiming to take him out

Danny turned his legs into his ghost tail and flew around the plasma blasts while also sending out his ecto blasts.

Shego had to move to avoid the blast but she was stopped when Kim popped up a kicked her in the face with enough force to knock her out,

Drakken was panicking at this and began to press random buttons to get it to do something which activated the explosive on the tick.

Danny looked to Kim in concern "Kim, what's that thing on your nose that you said is going to blow up your face?" he said as he saw it begin to beep

"It's a robot tick that has a mini explosive on it."

Danny paused as his mind tried to register what he was told "...a Robot tick?

Kim nodded "yeah and it's about to blow up!" she pulled out her Kimmunicator and spoke "Wade! Tell me you know how to get this thing off me!"

Wade looked to the screen "sorry Kim. if we had a way to fry the circuits we could but it's too small for any of us to do anything."

Danny grew worried and came up with an idea "Kim!"

Kim looked to Danny but was surprised when he grabbed her wrist, spun her around and leaned her back while holding her up from her waist "what are you…!"

Danny ignored her as he pointed a finger at her nose and gently pressed his finger on the tick

Kim saw the look of seriousness on his face and felt her heart skip a beat.

Danny focused as little of his energy to his fingertip until he saw the robot tick spark a bit. Seeing this he then moved his finger to Kim's forehead and made himself and Kim intangible while leaving the tick tangible.

The tick fell through Kim and landed on the ground

Seeing this Danny relaxed and moved back while pulling Kim back on her feet.

Kim was stunned to see what Danny just did but she then refocused and looked at the Robot tick and saw that it was now active "uh oh!"

Ron ran up and saw the same thing

Rufus panicked at this and dropped the drink he had and the straw fell out

Kim quickly came up with a plan, reached down, grabbed the straw, used it to scoop up the tick and put her lips on the part that Rufus wasn't using and used it as a blowdart to shoot the robot tick into Drakken's hovercraft.

Drakken saw this and yelled out in panic as he jumped out of his craft in time to avoid the explosion.

Danny Kim, Ron, and Rufus looked up at the spinning taco sign and smirked at Drakken hanging by his coat as he shouted out

"Curse you Kim Possible and super-powered boy! You think you're all that….but you're No~ot"

They smiled at this as Ron ripped open a packet of hot sauce and put it on a nacho before eating it

* * *

~Later~

Danny was standing outside Kim's house as they waited for someone. He looked at Kim with a thankful smile, "Thanks for getting me this ride home."

Kim waved her hand as if it was a simple gesture "it's no big. Thanks for getting that tick off me."

Danny laughed at this "there's something that I didn't think I would be thanked for but your welcome."

At that moment a helicopter flew over them and dropped down a ladder

Kim and Danny boarded the helicopter as Kim went to the pilot "thanks for giving my friend a ride home Miss Hernadez."

"After you saved me from that massive snowstorm. This is nothing."

"It was an easy maneuver to fly out of the storm. It was no big."

After hearing this, Danny couldn't help but think 'if that was 'no big' then what would she consider 'big'!'

* * *

End of chapter

Sorry for not updating this in a while but I had injured my hand a while ago and after I got the cast off, I didn't have much motivation in writing. Just to let you know, I will never abandon any of my stories including this one.

I had to think of a way for Danny to remove the tick so I came up with that. When Ron leaned Kimm back in the show I was thinking that was a dancing move and I wanted to keep it in which is why I had Danny do it.

I might be skipping a few episodes from both shows and I need to think of a way for them to meet up more often. I don't want to just spontaneously have the Fentons move to Middleton and I want Sam and Tucker to be part of the whole thing.

Next chapter, I might have Kim stay a bit in Amity park but right now I don't know

Anyway, it's late where I am and I wanna get some sleep. I will come back and touch up this chapter. But hope you liked it

Please read, favorite, follow and review


End file.
